Armor Set
This page lists all Armor sets and lose helmets in the game, with there bonus effects and how they can be optaind. Versa Armor (starter) ' ' This is the standerd armor you get when you start the game. *Head: No Helmet *Body: Versa Suit (none) *Hand: Versa Gloves (none) *Feet: Versa Boots (none) *Complete set bonus: none Galactic Traveler Armor This armor can partialy be won. You can win the helmet and body part, but you'll have to buy the hand an leg parts. *Head: Galactic Traveler Helmet (reduses fuel cost to planets by 1) *Body: Galactic Traveler Suit *Hand: Galactic Traveler Gloves *Feet: Galactic Traveler Boots *Complete set bonus: Vortex Armor This armor set can be won by completing tournaments. Can also be bought. *Head: Vortex Helmet (Decreases monster awarness by 20%) *Body: Vortex Suit (15% chance of preventing Confuse status effect) *Hand: Vortex Gloves (15% chance of preventing Charm status effect) *Feet: Vortex Boots (Increase move speed) *Complete set bonus: Cosmic Defence for all beasts inceased by 5 points Beast-Type Armor Sets These armors can be bought or won (part by part) in random ''Weekly Challenges.'' '' '' There are 8 types of beast armor (not all beast typs are reprisented): *'Chlorophyll Armor '(Flora) *'Electrode Armor '(Lightning) *'Flama Bull Armor '(Flame) *'Hydra Armor '(Aquatic) *'Pestillence Armor '(Venom) *'Specter Armor '(Phantom) *'Terra Bull Armor '(Terra) *'Tundra Armor '(Snow) All armor typs have the same effects as the others only they effect a differnt type of beast: *'Head bonus:' 5 cosmic defence increase for ... type beasts *'Body bonus:' 10% less damage from ... type beasts + big damage increase against 1 other beast typ *'Hand bonus:' 10% stamina recharge for ... type beasts *'Feet bonus:' 5 battle speed increase for ... type beasts *'Complete set bonus:' 5 attack damage increase for ... type beasts Space Pirate Armor This armor can only be won by beating Round Roger's Stash Dungeon on Booty Hideaway in Sector 3 for the 2nd, 3th, 4th & 5th time.' '' ' #Hand: '''Space Pirate Hook' (5% player XP increase) #Body: Space Pirate Suit (+10% chance of earning an additional 5 resource item from a building) #Feet: Space Pirate Boots '(+5% loot) #Head: '''Space Pirate Hat '(+5% rare loot) *Complete set bonus: +5% beast exp Sludge Co. Armor This armor can only be won by beating Sludge Co Refinery Dungeon on Sludge Co Quarry in Sector 6 for the 2nd, 3th, 4th & 5th time. '' #Hand: '''Sludge Co Gloves ' (25% chance to prevent confuse) #Body: '''Sludge Co Suit ''(25% chance to prevent charm)'' #Feet: Sludge Co Boots ''(25% chance to prevent zombie)'' #Head: Sludge Co Hat '' (25% chance to prevent poison)'' *Complete set bonus: 50% chance to prevent disease Singular Helmets ' ' Spelunker Helmet ' *Obtainable: Obtainable after completing a specific challenge in Forbidden Chasm *Bonus: Reduces lightning damage by 5% ' Top Hat Helmet *Obtainable: You get this one by completing Forest of Champions *Bonus: 5% loot boost ' ' 'Booster Helmet ' *Obtainable: You get this one by adding 10 friends to the game *Bonus: 15% speed to energy regenoration ' ' 'Retro-Bit Helmet ' *Obtainable: This one was availeble for a short period of time *Bonus: none